


Monsuno: Saving Beyal

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Category: Monsuno
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Obsessive Behavior, Possesion, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Beyal’s caught a bad case of heat stroke during a trek through the desert, the team are shocked when he suddenly has a vision before passing out again. They decide it’s too far to find a town so they camp for the night. Bren and Chase have a brotherly heart to heart about Beyal. Someone is calling out to Beyal in visions and dreams. But is this person really good? Or is it a new enemy with a taste for Beyal? And if it is, will Team Core-Tech be able to save him? Or are they in over their heads?





	1. The Visions Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my head after a month long writers block. I have no regrets. Let's just hope I can finish this, haha....

**Chapter 1: The Visions Begin:**

* * *

“It’s so hottttt…” Bren whined as they crossed another desert. The other members seemed to ignore him as they continued through the endless sand.

_ “Haah… ***huff***... Hah…” _

“Hotttt…” Another whine.

“Glasses you have to stop whining every time we go somewhere.” A small round of chuckles.

_ “Haah… ***cough***...” _

“But it’s hot…” 

“You’re point? Bren we have to live with this for now you know?”

“You always tease me Jinja!”

_ “Hah… ***huff, huff***...” _

“The reason she teases you is because you’re the only one who complains, Bren.” 

“But-” A thud.

“Huh?” Four pairs of eyes turned towards their youngest members collapsed form in the sand.

“Beyal?” Jinja yelped as Dax the one closest to the monk leaned down and lifted the small body closer to his own frame.

“Blimey! Little Monkfish is burning up right through the roof!”

“Why didn’t he say anything and where’s his sun hat?”

“Erm…” Bren looked a little sheepish as he looked away.

“Bren what did you do with Beyal’s sunhat?” Jinja crossed her arms as everyone looked at the glasses wearing teen.

“Well…”

🎔★🎔★🎔★

**Flashback:**

_ Bren and Beyal were scouting ahead for food and a safe spot to rest for the night as the others deliberated their next move. A sudden gust of wind suddenly blew at them, knocking Bren back a few inches and taking his hat right away. _

_ “Aw, come on! That’s the second one this month!” He pouted a bit at the prospect of continuing through this place without it. He stopped as he felt Beyal push something into his hands softly. Looking down, he saw it was the little monks sunhat. “But, Beyal won’t you need this?” _

_ “Don’t worry, friend.” The silver haired boy smiled serenely. “I have the hood on my cloak. Besides, you always say something about ‘burning easily’? Whatever that is.” _

_ It took Bren a moment to remember that the other male grew up on a snowy mountain that probably didn’t get too much, if any sun at all. _

_ “And you’re sure you’ll be fine without it?” _

_ “Yes. I just want you to feel comfortable as well as the others.” _

_ “Well, thanks Beyal!” All he got was a beaming smile. _

**End Flashback**

🎔★🎔★🎔★

“S-So that’s what happened to his sunhat…” The brunette muttered looking away from the others guiltily.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Dax groused as he shifted the unconscious boy onto his back and Jinja adjusted his position so they could begin heading to a place to get help for their friend.

“B-Because I thought he was okay…” He fixed his glasses again. “I would’ve thought he would have put his hood on.”

“Yes, the hood of the cloak that was made to resist cold temperatures and not heat.” Jinja snarked sarcastically. “That would have totally helped in the desert.”

“Guys! Now’s not the time to fight.” Chase sighed. “We have to get help for Beyal.”

A small groan caught their attention as they looked at Dax who glanced at the male as well.

Suddenly, he sat up as best as he could from his position on the others back.

* * *

**Beyal’s Vision:**

_ “Come to me…” A voice cooed. _

_ “Who are you…?” He responded instead of an immediate answer. _

_ “Come to me little one. It’s time to help the world of Monsuno!” The voice chuckled _

_ “Help the world of Monsuno?” _

_ “Yes. I need you! Leave your friends and come to me!” _

_ “Leave my friends?” _

_ “Come to me, or I’ll come to you.” The voice sounded more familiar. _

** _And not the good kind._ **

_ “I don’t think that is wise of me…” _

_ But, before the voice could reply it was like static was appearing and suddenly it was over. _

* * *

“Ah!” He cried body shaking in both fear and exertion. As soon as his eyes opened, they slipped closed and he was back to being down.

“Okay guys, enough stalling!” Their leader took the reigns immediately. “He needs help and we won’t get that from here.”

“Right!” The others agreed.

“Instead of walking,” Jinja winked. “Why not riding?”

“Nice thinking Jinj!” Chase gave a sigh of relief at an agreement that they could all agree on without arguments.

“I don’t think that would work…” Bren sighed sadly at the prospect of not getting a free ride.

“Why not?” Jinja pouted at her idea being shut down.

“Because the next town is a whole day away. I think we’re better off taking care of him for the night. He should be better by tomorrow so, I think if we just find a cool cave for us to sleep in, we should be able to take care of him.”

“That’s actually really helpful Glasses.” Dax snickered as Jinja and Chase laughed silently in the back.

“Hey! I have good ideas too!” A whine followed the statement.

“Alright guys, whoever finds a cave first, doesn’t have first night shift!” Chase laughed after declaring that. “Dax has a ten second head start because he’s carrying Beyal!”

The lowlander whooped before rushing off with his cargo. Jinja groaned, before Chase suddenly yelled to start before they were off laughing the whole way.

* * *

About an hour later, Dax had won with picking a safe and empty cove. Chase had been scared off away from the cave he chose by wild dogs, Jinja’s cave collapsed in on itself after five minutes of her finding it and Bren couldn’t even locate another one.

The cove Dax had chosen was more of a large rock that had been carved in the middle to have the mouth of a cave. There were no tunnels, no animals living in it and a sturdy constitution. It was perfect for the night.

“So Dax has last night shift.” Chase sighed sadly. “Who wants to help find firewood?”

“Whoever brings the most can have the shift before Dax.” Bren teased standing up.

“Yeah!” Jinja giggled, hopping up.

“You’re on.” The black haired boy laughed running off with his two friends.

Dax hid a chuckle as he settled Beyal on the floor on top of the jacket Chase had placed for the sick boy while he placed his own on top of the other. “You should be out there with them Monkfish… get better soon…”

He leaned against the wall and pulled his beanie down and closed his eyes to wait for the others to come back. He didn’t notice Beyal sit up suddenly with a gasp and wide eyes as he held his head, a new vision pulling him forward.

* * *

**Beyal’s Vision:**

_ Beyal looked at the scenery around him and felt himself jump a bit at the sight of five beasts surrounding him. They were all colorless and were snarling but one of them bent down and kneeled in front of him. _

_ He was shocked as the others began to do the same around him all snarling stopping instead for calm rumbles and purrs to go around. _

_ “What the-” _

**‘Young one, you are the chosen. We will follow you anywhere.’**

_ “The chosen?” _

**‘Your friends are back we must let you go for now.’**

_ “Wait I don’t-” _

* * *

“-understand!” He cried opening his eyes again and only seeing himself and Dax in a… cove? “Huh?”

He looked around only to be hit with a wave of dizziness just as Dax opened his eyes and looked over.

“Crickey! It’s great to see you up Monkfish but you still don’t look to good… lay back down.” The lowlander huffed. “Thanks to your help, I managed to find this place.”

“My… help?” The silver haired teen didn’t remember helping Dax find this place.

“Yeah, you woke up and pointed this way for a bit before I found it hidden behind some sand dunes. The minute we got into here, you passed right back out.” A pause. “Not surprised if you don’t remember… you were pretty out of it…”

“Oh… what happened anyway?”

“You suffered what we like to call a heat stroke.” Another longer pause. “It’s when you’re exposed to intense heat while not drinking enough water or without break.”

Beyal shuffled a bit, ignoring the aches and headache.

“Why didn’t you tell us to slow down, or tell us you were tired? Hell, you could’ve asked for some more water!”

“But… Chase was upset with the amount of time we’ve been held back looking for Monsuno essence and Bren was yelled at by Jinja for asking for more water after finishing off his canteen…”

“I swear if you tell me that you gave Glasses the rest of your water I’m gonna deck you and then him.” 

“N-No… I finished mine…”

“How long ago?”

“Erm… a few hours ago?”

“Hm…” The darker skinned male looked over. “How’re you feelin’ mate?”

“Still hot and dizz-” His eyes widened as he gazed around them briefly before blinking and looking down again. “D-Dizzy… sorry got lost for a second.”

He could tell the other didn’t believe him but didn’t have time to question him as he yawned. The older teen gently pushed him to the jacket underneath him again. “Take a nap Monkfish. The others went to go get some firewood for the night. It’s close ya know. I’ll wake you if anything changes.”

With a nod, Beyal yawned once more before sleeping soundly.

* * *

Chase came back with the most sticks this time around. Jinja and Bren looked at each other before deciding who could come back with the water first (they had food in their packs.) would have the second shift.

“Hey, did he wake up at all?” Chase asked as he and Dax set about to make the fire.

“Briefly.” Dax sighed. “He seemed confused. Hadn’t drank water in a few hours, added with the extra heat explains why his body gave out during our walk.”

“Why didn’t he ask for more?”

“After seeing Princess bite Glasses’ head off over it, I didn’t even think it was worth asking.”

“Fair point.” The two shared another chuckle before the fire was lit. They set about making preparations for dinner when they heard the victorious cry come from Jinja’s mouth as she neared the mouth of their cove.

“Aw man.” Bren whined as he realised he had first night shift. “I really shouldn’t have stopped for a drink…”

They all laughed and continued with their routine.


	2. Vision Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Core-Tech team are shocked to see Beyal being up and about so soon after collapsing the day before. They decide to keep an eye on him throughout the day and are glad for it when they hit a town and Beyal’s visions become too real for even him to stay astral with it. Jinja and Chase have a serious discussion about his feelings towards the younger monk. (Completed: September 7, 2019)

**Chapter 2: Vision Walking:**

* * *

Beyal blinked open his eyes as he sat up. His face was confused before he looked outside and noticed it was still a bit early before the others woke up. Standing up, his hand brushed the side of the cave wall, stopping at the sudden shock that went through his body from grazing it.

Looking around, he saw the fire by the mouth of the cove. Taking wobbly steps tha steadied as he walked, he found Dax sitting by the fire. The Australian looked up, eyebrows raised as he took in the fact the monk was up and about after yesterday.

“Hey mate.” He played coolly. “Lemme check your temperature before the others get up. Little Suno was worried about you so was Princess and Glasses of course.”

“Ah, of course.” Beyal smiled at his older friend as he sat gently in front of the fire. The other teen placed his larger hand against his forehead, pulling back slightly shocked at the normal temperature now on the others forehead.

“Wow, it’s like you completely recovered over night.” He shook his head, dreads following the movement. “I’m amazed monkfish.”   


“So am I.” The smaller returned. “When I was little I was sick all the time until I got used to the temperature. Master Ey used to tell me how I’d be bedridden most days, how my constitution and immune system wasn’t strong like the others…”

Obviously talking about his deceased Master still hurt the small monk and Dax felt for him. Leaning over, he pulled the smaller closer to himself in a form of comfort, feeling pleased when the smaller leaned into his touch.

“...I still miss him…”

“It’ll get better monkfish, I promise.”

When Chase woke up, he noticed Bren and Jinja waking around the same time. Smiling sleepily at the others he stood to go check on Beyal, stopping short noticing his jacket laying neatly folded on the floor instead of still being laid on by the sick monk.

“Where’s Beyal?”

“Oh, the little guy woke up earlier.” Dax’s voice floated from the entrance as he walked in carrying what Chase assumed was breakfast. “Completely better and fever broken.”

“Weird. Wonder what kinda monk training you have to go through to get better that fast.” Bren sighed, placing his glasses on his face.

“Yeah, that was a terrible fever last night.” Jinja agreed standing and running her fingers through her hair trying to tame the locks.

“Who’re you telling?” The lowlander muttered placing their breakfast down. “When he woke up and sat next to me, I almost couldn’t believe it.”

“I think we should keep an eye out for him though. He sometimes doesn’t know his limit. Where is he by the way?”

“Went meditating… But it looks like he’s back.”

“Good morning friends.” The soft voice of Beyal caught the other two’s attention as they looked over, despite the bags under his eyes, he looked like the same calm monk they knew.

“Morning Beyal, how’re you feelin’?” Bren asked, probably still feeling guilt from being half the cause for the heat stroke yesterday.

“Much better. Thank you.”

“That’s great to hear, how’s about after breakfast we head out to start picking up more essence for dad?” Chase smiled as the others around him groaned (save for Beyal.). “What?”

“No offense Chase,” Jinja started running a hand across her face. “But, I think we should still wait a little before running off again. Just in case Beyal’s fever comes back.”

Chase opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Beyal making a small noise in the back of his throat. They all looked over at the oblivious monk, who had been staring at the wall with a look of confusion before feeling their looks.

“Y-Yes?”

“You okay there Beyal?” Jinja murmured motherly instinct taking over.

“I’m fine Jinja. Don’t hold back on my lapses. Please, we must help Mr. Suno.”

“Hm… on second thought, me and Bren can scout around here in case there’s any Monsuno Essence, right Bren?”

“Yeah, totally!”

The monk looked a little conflicted before nodding and moving along to sit and begin meditating. The others went back to looking at each other as they moved their conversation to the front of the cove.

“Okay, you guys are right. Although I’m a little more worried about staying in one place too long… we’ll give him another day alright?” Chase bargained with his teammates who all nodded at his words.

“How long do you think he’ll meditate?” Dax asked glancing at their friend from the corner of his eye.

“No clue,” Bren squinted a bit. “Why?”

“Well, he just came back from meditating right? Why would he need to meditate more?”

“That’s… a good question.” Bren’s brow furrowed. “Has he said anything about bad visions or anything?”

“No.”

“Not to me.”

“The only thing I can remember is… right before he passed out yesterday.” Now it was Chase’s turn to furrow his brow. “I really hope everything’s okay with him.”

* * *

**Beyal’s Vision:**

_ “Leave your friends little one.” The voice was calling him again but he still couldn’t see them. It was as if they were shrouded in… mist or fog… _

_ “I do not believe I know you!” He cried. _

_ “Oh, but you do little one.” The voice chuckled, sounding so close to his ear, yet so far away. “We were so close in your childhood.” _

_ He furrowed his brow. _

_ “Come to me. Come to your destiny! Come little one!” _

_ “Leave me alone!” He cried covering his head with his hands. _

He opened his silver eyes with a gasp of fear. Looking down, he found his hands shaking as they gripped his pants leg tightly. Taking a shuddering breath he calmed himself a bit before closing his eyes.

_ ‘Stay calm… don’t listen to them… there’s no way you know someone…’ _

* * *

**Beyal’s Vision:**

_ Beyal opened his eyes and noticed he was now in a forest, surrounded by beautiful pink camellia’s and white lilies sitting on the ground he lightly touched one. _

**‘Beautiful isn’t it Young one?’**

_ With a gasp he looked up at the beasts who were suddenly there, all looking at him in different versions of care. The tiger-like Monsuno stepped closer to him. _

**‘Stand Young one.’**

_ Without his bodies consent, he stood at his command, his body not feeling like his own. He glanced as the tiger Monsuno gave a rumbling laugh before stepping back. _

**‘Young one we have a small quest we’d like you to fulfil for us. Please touch the rock in front of you.’**

_ His brows furrowed at the statement. What rock? His hand reached out and he was surprised to feel the cool touch of gravel and stone. _

_ ‘What in the world is going on?’ He wondered aloud. _

_ The area he was touching glowed a bright blue, much like Glowblades’ own core. The familiar warmth of his Monsuno touched his chest and the bright blue expanded around them showing bright markings. _

_ Ancient Markings. _

_ ‘I’ve seen these before…’ He confirmed unknowingly. _

**‘Yes Young one.’ ** _ The deer-like Monsuno took a step forward.  _ **‘You’ve seen these many times.’**

_ He gazed at her, trying to make sense of what was happening. _

**‘Soon, you’ll see there is more to your destiny than just saving Monsuno Essence and a fighting only the human enemies.’**

_ The deer seemed to stare at him with something akin to pity and sadness. _

_ ‘More to my destiny than what Master Ey told me?’ _

**‘Your Master left out most of your destiny because he believed you weren’t ready…’**

_ The turtle-like beast seemed to snort at the statement. _

**‘I believe fourteen is the perfect age to learn of his destiny…’ ** _ It looked at him, mirth and guidance in his gaze. _

_ Beyal blinked, he was still the youngest of his tribe and wasn’t told certain things still. _

**‘He’s still learning about the world Terraback.’ ** _ The deer seemed mortified, even as the turtle laughed. _

_ ‘Terraback? Is that your name?’ He asked as the other creatures looked at him, as if remembering they never gave any introductions. _

**‘Quite sorry Young one. We never did introduce ourselves, did we?’ ** _ The giant tiger Monsuno laid on his side, curled around Beyal protectively.  _ **‘Please sit. We have a lot we must talk about.’**

_He sat and felt inclined to lean against the soft fur behind him. Closing his eyes in content, he mentally noted how long and real this vision felt._ _The other beasts all curled around him as well and he felt truly at peace for a bit._

**‘My name is Jawclaw Young one.’ ** _ He could feel the tigers rumbling as it spoke to him affectionately.  _ **‘As you must know, I once belonged to one of the Ancient Tribes.’**

_ That’s where he’d seen those markings from then… _

**‘I am called Rhiblade.’ ** _ The deer murmured gently, her expression unreadable.  _ ' **I** ** also once belonged to one of the Ancient Tribe but… that was many millennia ago.’**

**‘Ha! Millenia is nothing at this point!’ ** _ The turtle-Terraback- chortled.  _ **‘As we already know, I am Terraback, Young one. Please, don’t be afraid. We mean you no harm.’**

**‘He’s quite right.’ ** _ The next one, a wolf-like Monsuno rumbled.  _ **‘You’re the chosen one. We would never hurt you. I’m called Hookfang.’**

_ He blinked once more admiring the last one. It looked so much like Glowblade, that he reached out to touch it gently on the nose, hearing it hiss a small noise of approval. _

**‘I am Stormrider Young one.’ ** _ She seemed to appreciate his willingness to touch her as she pushed against his hand more.  _ **‘We would love to talk to you more but… we have already held up more of your time in the mortal world than we would have liked to… it feels like only minutes here… but… I believe it’s already afternoon back there.’**

_ He blinked thinking about all the worry that his friends must be feeling for him right at this moment. _

_ ‘Oh no…’ _

**‘We’ll visit another time Young one.’ ** _ They all spoke in sink as fog began to cover his sight. _

* * *

He blinked his eyes opened, body feeling strangely drained as he looked around, noticing the others looking at him in worry. “What is the matter friends?”

“It’s just Beyal… we checked your eyes earlier to make sure everything was okay but the minute we seemed to touch you, the cove started shaking…” Bren whispered, as if scared the cove was going to start shaking again just from mentioning the incident.

“...” Beyal stared at his tribe in confusion, before schooling his face into a form of calm-coolness. “...moving on from that, I guess, when do we move next?”

“Tomorrow, don’t wanna push you too much.” Chase said in the nicest way possible, not wanting the other to assume he was calling him weak.

“...I see. Do you mind if I take a walk around outside?”

The others all glanced at one another briefly. Dax shrugged, Bren looked conflicted before opting out and looking away, Jinja stubbornly looked on before giving with a huff and finally Chase gave a small nod.

“...on one condition, Dax goes with you.”

“Huh?!” Dax looked insulted as if this is the first he’s hearing of this.

“I do not mind. Come friend Dax.” Without too much of a fuss, the lowlander followed after.

“Chase, can I talk to you for a minute?” Bren asked looking slightly nervous.

“Sure.” The two began to head to the mouth of the cove, stopping just before the sand and sitting in front.

“What’s up Bren?” The smaller teen shuffled nervously before looking up at the raven haired male.

“IusedtohaveacrushonBeyal.” Blue eyes blinked curiously down at the glasses wearing teen. 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

“I said, I used to have a-a crush on Beyal…” He looked away, waiting for whatever Bro-Code God was out there to smite him where he sat.

“Oh…” The taller teen hummed. “Do you still like him?”

“No… I just… I felt like I had to tell you because….” He paused to look for the right words. “It’s obvious you like Beyal… and I didn’t want to betray you by not telling you…”

“Huh?” Chase looked at the tech whiz, features the picture of confusion.

_ ‘Do I like Beyal like that?’  _ He thought to himself as Bren gave a small smile at his lap.

“I think of him as a clueless younger brother now… and he tried everything in his power to make me feel better after I lost Quickforce… that’s where I think I caught feelings for him because despite how I called him a traitor and fought him and halfway gave him hell, he still treats me with respect when no one else does…” The brunette paused, smile turning softer as he spoke of the monk. “He asks me lots of questions and always checks on me and gives me kindness when I know I’m being a spoiled brat… but, I knew it was just a crush. Now like I said he’s just the clueless little brother I always wanted.”

Chase nodded, understanding entirely what his best friend meant about their all-loving team member. No matter who the person was at times, Beyal could still try and find the good in people, animals, and Monsuno. And, Chase thought that when Beyal was thoroughly confused or lost, it was cute. And when he found new things he didn’t know about how his face just lit up...

_ ‘Huh, I guess I do have a crush on Beyal…’  _

“Thanks for the talk Chase, and for not being mad about having a crush on your crush…” Chase snapped back to it at those words.

“No problem Bren, I mean, you said you squashed it right?” A sheepish nod. “Then no harm, no foul. If you’re heading back in though, can you tell Jinja I want to talk to her?”

“Sure, you got it.” And with that the tech whiz was back inside leaving Chase alone with his thoughts for now.

* * *

Beyal wondered around the sand dunes hiding their small cove from danger for the time being with an almost apathetic view, body moving on autopilot.

_ “Yes, little one.”  _ A voice whispered from all around him, it seemed.  _ “You’re almost there.” _

Dax watched the monkfish stop and start patting the ground, for seemingly no reason. He was about to call out to the other when a flash of light erupted around Beyal suddenly. He flinched back shielding his eyes, waiting for the glow to go down before looking back over. He watched amazed as suddenly where sand dunes once was, now Ancient Ruins it seemed sprouted out of the ground.

Looking at the small monk, he felt a twinge of fear seeing that the other didn’t seem to realise what he was doing anymore. Soon Beyal was moving his way towards the ruins, body set on a track that he would follow.

_ “Yes, little one, closer and closer. Right into my hands…”  _ Beyal shivered in fear. Whoever this was, wasn’t a friend like the colorless Monsuno. But, it was someone Beyal didn’t want to go near.

** _No matter the cost._ **

Dax watched all of the youngers movements, even the shiver that ran through his body. Worry gnawing away at him, the lowlander continued following deeper into the ruins. He watched the other lift a hand to one of the markings on the wall before something pulled at him.

**‘Do not let him touch the wall!’**

The voice didn’t sound familiar but, Dax felt like he should listen to it. But just as he went to pull Beyal away and out of the ruins, it was too late. Beyal’s palm pressed flat against the stone slab and another glow filled the area, engulfing them all.

He heard Beyal screaming in pain and fear, so he shielded his eyes slightly, and pushed towards the other but he caught sight of shadowy figures above the other. They looked like large colorless Monsuno.

**‘You must protect the Young one…’ ** The first shadow stated.

**‘He is the key to ending your fight but…’ ** The second one stopped.

**‘He is also the key to ending Monsuno…’ ** The third roared.

**‘Don’t let him fall into the wrong hands…’ ** The fourth growled.

**‘Disaster may befall all if the Chosen one falls….’ ** The fifth warned.

**‘Remember to watch out for the unknown!’ ** They all stated before with another flash they were gone and Beyal collapsed back into Dax waiting arms, face contorted as if he could still be seeing a vision. 

Not willing to wait, the older lifted him and began to head back towards camp.

* * *

**Beyal’s Vision:**

_ Beyal could only look on as a shadowy figure stole away one of his friends. He couldn’t tell who the person was, as far as he knew they were a new enemy and he couldn’t see which member of his tribe was in trouble. _

_ “No!” He cried, reaching forward even though he knew it wouldn’t change anything as of yet. _

_ The scene changed to a new one, Dax and someone talking on the CorePad while everyone was asleep. Taking a closer look, he saw it was Mr. Suno… _

_ “But, why hide it?” He whispered. “What’s going on anymore?” _

_ The image changed once more to the Ancient Tribe Monsuno all growling and roaring and riding on top of Stormrider was himself with Glowblade by his side, but he couldn’t see his enemy. _

_ “JUST STOP ALREADY!!” _

_ The last thing he heard before falling into blissful unconsciousness was insane laughter. _

* * *

Jinja sat next to Chase, an eyebrow raised as she gazed at the one she treats with equal rights of respect and childishness. “What’s up Chase?”

“I think I really like Beyal…” He started before being cut off by a laugh. “What?”

“You’re just realizing you like Beyal?” She giggled, raising a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Bren owes me lunch.” She cheered.

“I’m being serious!” He whined.

“So am I. Chase let me be honest with you… I think you’re the  **ONLY** one aside from Beyal to not realize you like him. Chase gaped at her, face exclaiming everything he couldn’t put into words.

“A-Are you serious?”

“Yeah, although I wonder how you feel asking Dax for his blessing to date Beyal.”

“...!” Chase could only groan.

“Crikey mates! I need a word with you!” Him and Jinja shot up at the sound of Dax’s voice as he came running over. “Something fishy is going on in this area and I think it’d be best to get moving pronto!”

They shared a look, not understanding quite yet.

_ So much for peace. _

* * *

**Out of Sight of the Camp:**

A man lifted a communicator to his mouth as he gazed at Beyal’s unconscious body from a distance along with the rest of the Team Core-Tech.

“Boss, everything is going according to the plan. The savior has found and touched the ruins.”

** _“Excellent. Continue to observe until they start moving on. I want to know everything.”_ **

“Understood.”


End file.
